peoplesdsmfandomcom-20200214-history
MAD (Moron Aversion Disorder)
SAD's (Social Anxiety Disorder's) not so anxious sibling. A MAD sufferer has tried to break the bone barrier, to less avail than they believe that they should have to tollerate, so they retreat from social contact to one degree or another in the hopes of avoiding having thier resources wasted on proverbial bricks in the walls that might be manipulated to surround them, in the hopes of keeping them from more meaniful positive human engagement and interchange. Maybe MAD is a stage, a policy, or at least a consideration that a person only has so many resources at any one time and if they spend those valuable resources too foolishly, like on actions that they figure aren't going to yield what the MAD victim is trying to cause at that time, the MAD victim might, themselves, turn into a babbling idiot. Ergo, it is incumbent on the MAD victim to develope remedies for times they feel their self slipping into MAD mode, or a MAD epesode while among others of the species, E.G. when they can't tell the mentally able from inept at work, school, church, or other social setting, especially where the allegedly authoritative positions seem to be more held by Homo-saprophytes than ~-sapiens. What can you say, or do without hurting people's feelings, thiers and your own? This is the problem that the MAD sufferer faces on a daily basis. How long can they take it, before they crack? (lol) A MAD sufferer absolutely knows that their problem is equally endogenic as it is exo~, but there are so many more of them, them, so many more of... of, of THEM, that they seem to be everywhere, everywhere, in places, places that one would never at first suspect, suspect that they, they could possibly be allowed to be, absolutely, under any circumstances, what-so-ever. What-so-ever, because to place one of them there, in a critical position, one where the occupier, the occupier has control of other people's lives, innocent people's lives, people that never did anything to them, but they, their being there and the actions that they, they cause will get them harmed, possibley to death and for what? For what? For Why? Why do morons obtain positions of responsibility, positions where they can inflict harm on others without the least possibility of them, their selves, suffering any where near as much harm that their ineptness inflicts on their victims and while getting highly remunerated in the process? There's the rub, the rub... That's the rub, isn't it? The rub of gold and silver together, silver and gold together, which kindles the fires of the passion, passion for silver and gold, gold and silver, sparks that make things go round, round and up and down, up and down... the passion, the passion for that which the other guy has, that which the other guy uses, that which other guys want, want to use, specifically use, use to what? Use to to manipulate the other guys, those guys' usees, so to speak, so to speak, to maim, maim bothe brain and body for them the other guys, the guys that rub the gold and silver, the silver and gold. But why? Why buy, hire head muscle? Why pay brain goons to kill of a sector of sentient society? Why use morons to make morons? The answers: The people that have the gold and silver, some of them, want to keep it more than others and the way to do that, the more effective way to do that is to keep any pesky chalangers to their possession of that gold and silver, that they can, from being effective at prying it out of their rubbing hands. Consequently they formulate a system in which the positions' occupiers' integrity is purchased for the result of subduing the existing intelligence level to render to the silver and gold, the gold and sliver rubbers, the highest profit margin, profit margin. The silver gold, gold silver rubbbers stabilize their grip on the system by keeping the chalangers only intelligent enough to make the incumbents look intelligent, by challenging them, but not actually beating the head muscle, the brain goons... losing to the integrally fallen, invariably, for the main public to believe that the brain goons are geniuses and should be paid homage to, with the silver gold, gold silver rubbers to rub their silver and gold, gold and silver merrily in the background where silver and gold, gold and sliver rubbers are content to go on doing that sort of thing. I have a great respect for the occupiers, because I can't get past my own MAD case to show up with them. I just saw a joke, either that, or maybe it is a sage piece of advice, in an Email, which goes something like "Don't argue with an idiot, because people witnessing the controversy from a distance might not be able to tell you apart." I don't know if the following will help, but I have been able to hold my own MAD at bay by, reading as much as I can of information that actually works (it does exist) that can be used to help someone out of a state of mental travail, devoid of harming them more than has already occurred as doing that, which I feel is pretty important to accomplish, because more problems are solved only because more intelligence is applied to their resolution, not more silver and gold, gold and silver, because silver and gold, gold and silver are ultimately only a function of intelligence. The silver and gold, gold and silver rubbers kind of keep the following possibility from occurring, but if people could also give people with problems as much room as they can to work them out, stress could be lowered to more tolerable levels and higher grade solutions might thus manifest. One can pick up litter to lower their stress level, because seeing liter around makes people think that people don't care, which raises the litter witness's stress levels. Picking up litter lowers stress, because its a good stretching exercise. Picking up litter is good PC (Particle Control) too. MAD victims can avoid most all triggers via good PC. The main thing to remember about PC, while attempting it, is to not set the blade, as in road grading, or bull dozing, too deep or cover too wide an area right off the bat, because it's pretty easy to submerge oneself in others' careless, or more malevolent ideation if not familiar with the metaphysical phenomena involved, because litter is not the product of geniuses. Poetic close: "Why Assume" Why'd I assume, I'me not a Mushroom, When what I don't know, Can't help me? I'll tell my family and friends, Of my means to the end, Of the fact, When I'me healthy, For defeating the bills, For wreckage and ills, Holds open the door, To get wealthy, But cause some people's doom, Holds others in bloom, I think it'd be wise, To stay stealthy. Thank you for your kind and valued attention to this People's DSM's entry. Thank you again. BEST (Biological Electricity Support Technology; www.thebestcurewebsite.com ) regards, Philip .